


It's a Trap!

by FrenchRoast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchRoast/pseuds/FrenchRoast
Summary: Prompt from rebelside: Hagrid taking Chewbacca as his pet and the others reacting needs to be written





	

As the class left the Quidditch pitch, Chewbacca noticed an appetizing scent near the edge of the forest. He looked over to get Han’s attention, but Han was engrossed in debating flying maneuvers with Madam Hooch and Oliver Wood. Shrugging, Chewie decided to check out the smell and then catch up with the others.

At the edge of the Forbidden Forest, there was a scrap of meat. A rabbit’s foot. Now where was the rest of the rabbit? Then he saw the trail of blood. Excited (he hadn’t had a proper forest hunt since the last time he and Han had made a trading run to Endor), Chewie hurried to follow it. Soon, the scarlet trail veered into a leaf-strewn clearing, and he spotted a lump of grey fur.

Unfortunately for Chewbacca, he failed to spot the trap waiting above, and as soon as he picked up what turned out to be a fur hat, it fell onto him, knocking him out.

 

Some time later, Chewbacca woke up, but he was no longer on the forest floor. He was inside…a hut? Was he having another flashback to the first time they’d been on Endor? No, there were no Ewoks around; he’d have heard them even if he couldn’t see them. He sat up. That’s when Chewie realized he had a collar on. And the collar was attached to a rope.

Without even looking to see what the rope was attached to, Chewie roared in anger, clawing at the collar.

“Oh, I see you’re awake now, ain’t ye?” a voice came from the other end of the hut. “No need to be angry, the rope’s just a precaution. Can’t have ye running loose and eating a student or something.” A large figure, larger than Chewie, advanced from the place the voice had come from.

Chewie studied the…man? He seemed far larger than any man Chewbacca had ever seen, and he and Han had met a lot of different people over the years. He let out a guttural warning as he continued to try to tear off the collar.

“I’ll take it off if you can show you know how to behave,” the large man admonished. “My name’s Hagrid. I’m the groundskeeper here at Hogwarts, and I thought I’d seen every kind of fantastic beast and creature in these parts, but far as I can tell, you’re not even in Scamander’s book, and I know that one cover to cover.”

Chewie knew the book; Hermione had been showing it to Rey. And now Chewie was insulted; he wasn’t a beast, he was a Wookie.

“Now then, you’ll need a proper name. I think I’ll call you Truffles. No…Bonbon.”

Hagrid frowned as Chewbacca continued to paw at the collar. “I’m sorry you don’t like it, Bonbon. I thought it was quite nice, actually. Real fine dragon leather. Hard to find blue dragons these days, and even harder to find leather made from one that’s passed on. Stop, stop that,” he said, reaching for Chewie’s hands. “You’re going to ruin it. Here, Bonbon, I’ll take it off if that’ll make you happy.”

No sooner had Hagrid removed the collar than Chewbacca leaped up and bounded out of the hut, knocking Hagrid down in the process. In the distance, he could see Hogwarts. He made a beeline towards it. Behind him, Hagrid came hurrying out of the hut, hair sticking up and askew.

“Bonbon! Come back, Bonbon!”


End file.
